Question: In the diagram, two pairs of identical isosceles triangles are cut off of square $ABCD$, leaving rectangle $PQRS$. The total area cut off is $200 \text{ m}^2$. What is the length of $PR$, in meters? [asy]
size(5cm);

pair a = (0, 1); pair b = (1, 1); pair c = (1, 0); pair d = (0, 0);
pair s = (0, 0.333); pair p = (0.667, 1); pair q = (1, 0.667); pair r = (0.333, 0);

// Thicken pen
defaultpen(linewidth(1));

// Fill triangles
path tri1 = a--p--s--cycle;
path tri2 = p--q--b--cycle;
path tri3 = q--c--r--cycle;
path tri4 = s--r--d--cycle;
fill(tri1, gray(0.75));fill(tri2, gray(0.75));
fill(tri3, gray(0.75));fill(tri4, gray(0.75));

// Draw rectangles
draw(a--b--c--d--cycle); draw(p--q--r--s--cycle);

// Labels
label("$A$", a, NW); label("$B$", b, NE); label("$C$", c, SE); label("$D$", d, SW);
label("$P$", p, N); label("$Q$", q, E); label("$R$", r, S); label("$S$", s, W);

[/asy]
Let $AS=x$ and $SD=y$.

Since $\triangle SAP$ and $\triangle SDR$ are isosceles, then $AP=x$ and $DR=y$.

Since there are two pairs of identical triangles, then $BP=BQ=y$ and $CQ=CR=x$. [asy]
size(5cm);

pair a = (0, 1); pair b = (1, 1); pair c = (1, 0); pair d = (0, 0);
pair s = (0, 0.333); pair p = (0.667, 1); pair q = (1, 0.667); pair r = (0.333, 0);

// Thicken pen
defaultpen(linewidth(1));

// Fill triangles
path tri1 = a--p--s--cycle;
path tri2 = p--q--b--cycle;
path tri3 = q--c--r--cycle;
path tri4 = s--r--d--cycle;
fill(tri1, gray(0.75));fill(tri2, gray(0.75));
fill(tri3, gray(0.75));fill(tri4, gray(0.75));

// Draw rectangles
draw(a--b--c--d--cycle); draw(p--q--r--s--cycle);

// Labels
label("$A$", a, NW); label("$B$", b, NE); label("$C$", c, SE); label("$D$", d, SW);
label("$P$", p, N); label("$Q$", q, E); label("$R$", r, S); label("$S$", s, W);

// x and y labels
label("$y$", r / 2, S);
label("$y$", s / 2, W);
label("$y$", p + (b - p) / 2, N);
label("$y$", q + (b - q) / 2, E);
label("$x$", r + (c - r) / 2, S);
label("$x$", s + (a - s) / 2, W);
label("$x$", c + (q - c) / 2, E);
label("$x$", a + (p - a) / 2, N);

[/asy] $\triangle SDR$ is right-angled (since $ABCD$ is a square) and isosceles, so its area (and hence the area of $\triangle BPQ$) is $\frac{1}{2}y^2$.

Similarly, the area of each of $\triangle SAP$ and $\triangle QCR$ is $\frac{1}{2}x^2$.

Therefore, the total area of the four triangles is $2(\frac{1}{2}x^2) + 2(\frac{1}{2}y^2) = x^2 + y^2$, so $x^2 + y^2 = 200$.

Now, by the Pythagorean Theorem, used first in $\triangle PRS$, then in $\triangle SAP$ and $\triangle SDR$, \begin{align*}
PR^2 & = PS^2 + SR^2 \\
& = (SA^2 + AP^2) + (SD^2 + DR^2) \\
& = 2x^2 + 2y^2 \\
& = 2(200) \\
& = 400
\end{align*} so $PR = \boxed{20}$ m.